Malfoy  the sympathic bad
by Leviatha87
Summary: Hogwarts around 1970. Fun, night actions, controversy. Be part of Narzissas time in Hogwarts. Experiences the beginning of a love between two completely different wizards up to their wedding. Its a Lucius and Narcissa fanfiction!


**Chapter One - a new world**

The girl ran so fast their young legs could.

"Zissy, hurry up!" Bellatrix of her younger sister shouted.

"Coming." she called more to herself than to others. Narzissa Black ran faster, pulling behind herself a suit-case, the blond curls in the wind blowing.

On track 9 3/4 in London the pupils queue stood over finally into the course after Hogwarts. Here and there children heaved their enormous suit-cases into the course, owls fluttered around their heads and cats ran around screeching on.

Narzissa had still another minute, the otherwise so intelligent and self-assured girl was excited. Their heart pounded up to the neck. Calculated on her first day in Hogwarts something like that had to happen …

On the way from the gate sheet to the track her suit-case had separated from the mounting plate of the sliding car, was down pleases and jumped up. All of her clothes, as well as school implements were scattered on the asphalt and Narzissa had herselve speedily bent around her things again to gather. Some pair legs had polished and her balance dangerously in staggering had brought.

She had sworn and wanted to shout at someone, but her family had arrived already at the course and they waited impatiently for her. Andromeda, her 2 years older sister was in the course and with her school fellows had already associated. Bella waved still wildly with the arms over her sister to understand to give that she should move finally her back, otherwise the course would drive off whitout her.

Narzissa ran the last piece, stormed on her mother and gave her more an impact than a kiss, embraced briefly her father and jumped up then on the course. A whistle sounded.

"My suit-case." she gasped and kept the arms far stretched.

Her father, Cygnus Black had given her the suit-case into the course.

"We wish you all property, my child." her mother threw a tender kiss on the hand to her and signed, when the course drove already loosely. Loud rattling and stamping the red train had set itself a vale in motion and whistled all present one at the station too.

Narzissa saw her parents on the platform ever smaller will and she leant more and more from the door around her pin-size heads to still recognize. Behind her the pupils ran out hasty and met in its compartments around its friends to welcome and the gossip from the summer to exchange.

"Zissa." Bellatrix hissed her sister on, who looked as it in such a way from the course would fall. The 4 years older sister, those in the 5th year in Hogwarts was already withdrew the small blonde at the sleeve and regarded her angrily.

"Could you begin please finally for you alone to watch out? I do not want to play always your nanny." Narzissa lowered the view, her sister was right, she was a Black, she was proud and intelligent, as she could only so childishly would drive herself. Bellatrix expression brightened up as she saw that her education measure effect showed.

"Come with small sister." Bella pulled Narzissa at her hand behind herself and steered a compartment on in the end the car as her friends from Slytherin was. Narzissa became rigidly as she consciously became that in the compartment only older boys were, of which Bella her reported had, but Narzissa was stranger opposite saw distrustfully in such a way she shyly to ground as Bella loud trampling into the compartment stepped.

"He there, all times watched out." Bellatrix whirled with its magic wand in air around and from the point sprayed green sparks.

Narzissa was pulled into the compartment and was located now opposite to 3 pupils they all stared at as if she would be fresh meat.

"That is my small sister Narzissa, it is her first time on the way after Hogwarts. Are so nice and welcomes her." Her view punished their words lies, because Bellatrix Black understood to throw it very well to their fellow man angry views too around these to something to force and lasted it in such a way not for a long time to itself the first boy right beside the door raised and his hand took and introduced themselves.

"Hello measure Black, one calls me Rodolphus reading rank." A boy at the age of Bella stood now before her and smiled at her, he was large and broad-shouldered and somehow foolishly as he her stared at.

"That is my small brother Rabastan. "Rodolphus pointed to the boy in opposite over the daily prophet brooded, he had just as dark confused hair as its older brother. Rabastan looked up only briefly and nodded to Narzissa. Narzissas dark blue eyes looked in the compartment around. Beside Rabastan still another boy sat, he had red-brown hair and green to eyes.

"Oh yes that is our dear friend Avery." Rodolphus grinned. "No idea as he with first names is called, that he us never said." he set himself on his place and interpreted Bella to set near to him. Bella sat down beside him and threw her long black hair in the backs. Narzissa stepped slowly and carefully to the place beside Bella and established herselves on the seat, while she folded her hands into their lap.

"And where does our cold prince remain?" Bella turned to her Slytherin clique and saw to everyone into the eyes around an answer receiving. But none of the boys could give her information.

"Probably regards himself as which someone better." Bella adversely laughed, but interrupted her briefly as the compartment door slid open and a boy in the term was to be entered. He was slim and large, but under no circumstances slightly. He had storm-grey eyes which where measuring around walked and shoulder-length white-blond hair smoothly to his body nestled themselves.

"There is our prince." Bella clucked and knocked against Narzissa roughly, so that she looked up and got the "cold prince" to face. Narzissa saw to the door and frightened something, when she saw into the icy eyes of the boy, who perforated her. It showed no moving and took on the seat opposite of Narzissa place. He held the hand to the rights and Rabastan gave him the daily prophet without to twitch. The blond boy, who probably was 2 years older than Narzissa impacted the newspaper and read the title: "Muggle on highway has an accident - to Batoros Greengrass in suspicion." he twisted the face contemptuously. Muggles. Whom Muggles already interested?

"Hey Malfoy!" Bellatrix shouted the words on his newspaper.

"Don't you have to take away?"

Lucius Malfoy let his newspaper sink slowly and blamed Bella with an angry view. Then his eyes walked to the blond girl beside him. Narzissa saw to him into the eyes and let the songs a few marks on and strike off. He tightened its chest and nodded to her hardly noticeably, then sah back again into the daily prophet. Bella snorted.

"You see Zissy, what have I said." Bella twisted her face a grimace and began then Rodolphus beside herself too to chat.

Narzissa sat quietly on her place, saw few times beside herself and observed Bella and Rodolphus like they flirted. Their eyes walked always times to the boy her opposite. He was her a mystery. For hours during the whole course trip he leafed through the newspaper and did not let themselves not divert, it seemed he not at all to interest that his friends conversed extensively about the Gryffindors and the teachers made hilariously. She did not even see him looking up.

Lucius Malfoy however had directed a few marks the eyes forward and had examined the blond girl, as she saw her fingers dreamly from the window and clawed themselves into her blue skirt.

At her sight he had to smile little.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to all readers to my fan fiction got lost. I would be pleased much about a few reviews. If it pleases you, there is criticism, ideas then please let me know.<em>

_This story is to be translated an attempt by German into English. I give myself trouble, but cannot promise that it is error free. Perhaps someone would like to help me, which is powerful both languages. I would be pleased much._


End file.
